


Simply One Hell Of A Butler

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Barbatos, Creampie, Demon forms, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tail Sex, Tails, Top Diavolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Diavolo's bored in the castle so Barbatos puts on a little show for him.One of my favorite requests I've gotten. I feel like Barbie Boy doesn't get enough attention!Let me know what you think, I always love to read comments :)
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Simply One Hell Of A Butler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfTCurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTCurse/gifts).



It had been an uneventful day in the Devildom, much to Diavolo’s disappointment. It wasn’t a good day for the demon prince unless someone in his inner circle had some sort of hoop to jump through. Mainly he would torment Lucifer and his brothers, but recently they haven’t been quite as fun to mess with. He’d been sitting in his study, drumming his fingers against the top of his wooden desk when Barbatos entering broke Diavolo from his thoughts.

His oldest friend and loyal servant wheeled in a cart carrying a kettle, some teacups, and a variety of little cookies and pastries to be enjoyed with the tea. Barbatos stopped the cart at the side of Diavolo’s desk and took to making the demon prince his tea just the way he liked it. Diavolo rested his head on his hand, his elbow keeping everything propped up on the desk to watch Barbatos work through his motions with ease.

Barbatos’ long, slender fingers gripped the handle of the teapot and moved to pour the tea with practiced ease, not a spot of tea splashing out of the cup, even at the height he poured the steaming liquid. Barbatos placed one, two, three cubes of sugar into the now full cup, grabbing a spoon to stir the sweetener to ensure that it all dissolved into the piping hot liquid. Placing a coaster down in front of Diavolo, Barbatos deposited the demon prince’s tea before turning his attention to his master.

“My Lord, what type of sweets can I interest you in to enjoy with your tea?” Barbatos placed a hand over his heart and offered Diavolo a bow at the waist as he awaited the Prince’s answer with bated breath.

“I don’t know…why don’t you surprise me?” Diavolo sighed out, his head bobbing as he spoke with his chin still resting on his hand. Barbatos stood to his full height, giving the Prince an owlish look before nodding his head to do as commanded.

Taking a small plate that matched with the tea set Barbatos had chosen, he’d taken to placing a few orange-flavored shortbread cookies and a small blueberry scone on the dish. Looking over the other options, Barbatos hadn’t thought that anything else would pair well with the tea he’d brewed, so the demon left it at that. He’d placed the dish next to the tea he just poured and waited patiently to be either given another command or dismissed. With a pointed sigh, Diavolo took the spoon in his cup that looked much smaller than it was in his hand and lazily stirred the liquid in the cup, watching the center of it create a whirlpool. Barbatos took notice of Diavolo’s behavior and could tell that the Prince was bored.

“Is there something I can do for you my Lord?” Barbatos leaned down to Diavolo’s side, a little smirk tugging at the edges of his lips as he watched Diavolo fidget in his seat like a kid playing the quiet game.

“I need some entertainment, Barbs,” Diavolo whined out. He eyed his butler and watched as his chest heaved with a silent chuckle at his expense. “It’s not funny, I’m bored.” Diavolo’s huff was loud and a little blush came over his dark skin. The sound of Barbatos’ deep timbre made Diavolo feel embarrassed at how much of a whiny Prince he was being.

“Well, my Lord, what would you have me do to keep you entertained?” Barbatos’ voice was teasing as he eyed Diavolo, flat-green eyes flashing with a little something Diavolo couldn’t place his finger on. If he had to guess, Barbatos was trying to goad him into what the pair were both most likely thinking.

“Mmm what about…” Diavolo trailed off, giving his loyal companion a little smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. Humming in agreement, Barbatos nodded his head before gesturing to Diavolo’s tea and sweets as a silent way of telling the Prince to finish his afternoon tea before they begin.

With renewed vigor, Diavolo scarfed down his sweets, bringing his plate to his mouth to eat the cookies in one bite, and chugged his tea impossibly fast. He placed the cup down a little too aggressively, the clink of porcelain on porcelain causing both demons to cringe. Golden eyes met earthly ones in an intense silent conversation. With a little nod of his head and another bow at the waist, Barbatos took Diavolo by the hand to lead the Prince to his chambers.

The pair arrived quickly, their walk through the castle having picked up a hasty pace from the anxiousness they’d felt. Barbatos and Diavolo both grabbed for the door once they reached it, but Diavolo was the one to shy away so Barbatos could open the door to the bedroom. Diavolo rushed in once the door was open wide enough for his body to fit through and Barbatos followed closely behind, locking the door to the room after he heard it click shut.

Barbatos approached Diavolo and grasped his hand, the meat of it dwarfing Barbatos’ to make his hand seem much smaller than it actually was. Diavolo allowed Barbatos to lead him to the plush, ancient armchair that sat in the corner of the room. Though it was out of the way, the armchair had the most perfect view of the bed that took up the majority of the room. Barbatos turned his back on Diavolo once he knew the Prince was sitting comfortably with the best seat in the house.

Teasingly, Barbatos kept his back to Diavolo as he took a moment to collect himself before he took to stripping. The first thing Barbatos removed were his gloves. Carefully, he placed each of his cloth covered fingertips into his mouth to bite at the fabric in an effort to remove it. He’d folded the pair in half and gingerly tucked them into the back pocket of his trousers, patting the pocket to tease Diavolo just a bit.

Slowly, Barbatos unfastened the golden buttons on the coat of his RAD uniform, the material hanging loosely from his torso. He’d dropped the coat down to pool at the crook of his elbows. The demon butler let the jacket fall to the ground, eyeing Diavolo cheekily. The black fabric pooled at his feet as Barbatos brought his hands back up to loosen his tie. Each end of the tie laid limply against his chest until Barbatos swiftly pulled the silk article from around his neck. His head bent down to look at what his deft fingers were doing as they exposed more of his pale chest, his teal bangs falling into his eyes as he worked. Button after button undone, Barbatos’ teal uniform shirt soon joined his jacket on the plush carpeting of Diavolo’s bedroom.

Diavolo sat and watched Barbatos tease him, his body fidgeting the entire time. The Prince’s hands flexed and unflexed as his loyal servant exposed more of his supple, pale skin. Diavolo’s golden eyes sparkled with wonder as they searched over the demon’s perfect skin, admiring the dip in the small of his back and down to his buttocks. The only sound Diavolo could hear was his breathing mixed with his blood rushing in his hears, but that was quickly forgotten at the sound of a zipper being undone. The slow teasing sound of the teeth separating from one another as Barbatos rid himself of his pants nearly pushed Diavolo over the edge of ruining their little game. He had to remind himself that this was Barbatos’ way of entertainment and that he should just enjoy the show.

Barbatos’ slender fingers traced along the waistband of his trousers, his purple nail polish catching in the light. He dipped his thumb in at either side of his hips and, giving his ass a little wiggle, slowly pulled the garment down his thighs, past his knees, and to the floor to join the rest of clothing in the quickly forming pile. Barbatos lifted each foot from the leg holes and stepped to the side away from his clothing. A beat passed before the demon turned around to face his Prince. A little glint of satisfaction shown in Barbatos eyes when he took his master literally on the edge of his seat.

Diavolo had long since lost his red trench coat; the vestment was draped loosely around an arm of the chair the Prince was occupying. He’d taken the liberty of loosening his stark white tie and it now hung slackly around the meat of his neck. Diavolo had undone the first few buttons of his black dress shirt and rolled the sleeves of it up to his elbows, exposing his powerful forearms. But as Barbatos looked over his Prince, a pang of desire shot through his veins when his eyes paused at the demon’s lap. Diavolo was sporting an already sizeable bulge from the little show Barbatos had put on. The Prince’s left leg jittered with anticipation as he waited for Barbatos’ next move, his eyes unable to take themselves off the demon’s body.

Barbatos’ tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his dry lips. The action did not go unnoticed by Diavolo. He traced Barbatos’ eye line as well as he could and found that his butler was boring a hole into the bulge of his pants. Giving a little smirk, Diavolo leaned back in the chair and spread his legs farther apart to give Barbatos a better view. At the movement, Barbatos’ viridian eyes snapped up to meet Diavolo’s smug expression and a small blush came over the demon’s cheeks at being caught in the act.

“What shall you have me do now my Lord?” Barbatos’ voice was small as he kept his eyes off the Prince for he knew that if he made eye contact, he would be a goner. A little groan from Diavolo at the title was almost enough for Barbatos to look at his master, but he kept strong.

“Surprise me…I think you’ve done a well enough job so far,” Diavolo husked out. One of his hands had drifted down to squeeze at his hardened length through the fabric of his slacks, the feeling drawing a little hiss from his throat.

Giving his master another little bow, Barbatos made his way to the gigantic bed. He traced his index finger against the exquisite fabric that made up the duvet and shivered at how soft it felt against his heated skin. Barbatos’ other hand traced down the length of his torso, teasing himself and leaving Diavolo to wonder what exactly the demon was doing to put a hitch in his breath. A finger traced over Barbatos’ pert nipple before traveling lower. It stopped at the waistband of his black boxer-briefs to trace at the material. The feeling sent another shiver up his spine and his demon form flickered over his body.

At Diavolo’s little growl, Barbatos’ movements faltered, and a wicked thought popped into his mind. Hastily ridding himself of his under garment, Barbatos let his demon form out. His horns sprouted from the crown of his head and his tail formed at the small of his back, the appendage swishing back and forth to taunt Diavolo. The forked tip of Barbatos’ tail lazily traced up the back of one of his legs before stopping at his upper thigh just below his buttock. Hearing Diavolo huff in frustration at the tip of it not going any farther, Barbatos felt himself regain some of his confidence he’d lost.

Moving slowly, Barbatos sat at the edge of the bed to reveal his now naked body to Diavolo. His pale skin had since flushed a slight pinkish color from arousal. Teasing Diavolo had also, in its own right, worked Barbatos up. The demon leaned back, much like Diavolo had, and supported himself on his elbows to give his master the perfect view. Diavolo followed Barbatos’ tail at it snaked its way up one of his legs once more before reaching its destination of the demon’s hardened length. Diavolo’s gaze snapped from Barbatos’ cock to the demon’s smug expression, the shoe quickly transferring to the other foot now that Barbatos had regained his mojo.

Shifting his weight to one of his arms, Barbatos produced a bottle of lube from thin air. Diavolo watched with bated breath as Barbatos’ tail slithered its way up the demon’s body once more. The dual ended tip of the appendage stopped for a moment to tease at Barbatos’ nipples, the feeling of it causing his cock to twitch slightly. At the sound of the cap of the lube clicking, Diavolo let out a little groan as he watched Barbatos coat each end of his forked tail thoroughly. Barbatos tossed the nearly empty bottle to the side and huffed with anticipation, his tail doing all the work for him.

As if he gave the limb a mind of its own, Barbatos’ tail took to teasing him even further. The tip of one toyed with the head of his length while the other teased at his entrance. Little whimpers and whines sounded from the demon’s throat as he continued to work himself up. The tip of one of the ends of his tail traced a prominent vein up the length of Barbatos’ shaft before it dipped in to tease at the sensitive slit of the mushroom head.

Diavolo watched completely enamored. In the midst of Barbatos teasing himself, Diavolo had unzipped the front of his slacks and pulled his erection through to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. The demon Prince let out a little growl when the tip of Barbatos’ tail dipped into his entrance. Diavolo had imagined it was his cock instead of Barbatos’ wretched tail and his length throbbed at the thought.

Barbatos watched Diavolo with lidded eyes. He’d been too caught up in his teasing to remember when exactly Diavolo had started jerking himself off to the show in front of him, but Barbatos didn’t exactly care. He teased at his hole with one tip of tail as the other wrapped itself around the girth of his erection. Barbatos let out a low mewl that quickly turned into a sigh as he pushed more of his tail into his entrance. The burn of the limp stretching him open quickly paved the way for pleasure and Barbatos couldn’t help but throw his head back in ecstasy. Diavolo’s growl that sounded just after his butler filled himself with his tail only spurred Barbatos’ arousal on.

“Grrr you look so good Barb,” Diavolo ground out, his hand squeezing at the base of his shaft to keep from cumming at just watching.

“Ahh my Lord!” Barbatos’ voice was squeaky as his body flushed from Diavolo’s praise. The demon always reveled in hearing Diavolo praise him and it only worsened when he was fucking himself on his tail. “Please…more…” Barbatos spoke to neither himself or Diavolo in particular, too engrossed in the feeling of his tail thrusting in and out of his hole slowly.

“Fuck…you’re so needy…” Diavolo had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out, the sight of Barbatos quickly becoming too much for him. “You’re so sexy fucking yourself for me and you’re all mine.” Diavolo’s voice was low and possessive as he watched Barbatos’ actions speed up at his words.

One end of Barbatos’ tail piston-ed itself in and out of his ass while the other roughly stroked up and down the length of his cock. The pleasure consumed the demon and he’d thought he was done for when he opened one eye to look at Diavolo. The Prince was almost as sweaty and worked up as Barbatos was. The fabric of his uniform shirt clung to his damp skin allowing his well-built body to show even through the fabric.

Barbatos slowed his movements then, not wanting to reach his peak just yet. He’d released his length and pulled his tail from his hole, hissing at the loss of contact. The demon took a moment to collect him before he got up from the bed and onto shaky legs in order to make his way to Diavolo. Golden eyes tracked the butler’s every movement until his form was right in front of Diavolo. Though he shouldn’t have been shy after prepping himself for Diavolo to see, Barbatos couldn’t help the little red color that took over his skin as he stood in front of his master.

Giving a little huff at Barbatos’ sudden bashfulness, Diavolo hoisted Barbatos by the thighs into his lap. Barbatos let out a little yelp of surprise and rested his knees on either side of Diavolo’s meaty thighs. The pair stared into one another’s eyes and a beat passed, both parties waiting for the other to do something.

“What shall I do for you now my Lord?” Barbatos whispered out, his slender fingers curling around the silk tie that still hung loosely around Diavolo’s neck.

“Surprise me…” Came Diavolo’s reply, handing the reigns over to Barbatos for once.

At the handing over of power, Barbatos surged forward and connected his lips to Diavolo’s. The pair kissed one another like their lives depended on it, teeth and tongues clashing in all out war. With his hand that was not pulling Diavolo by the tie, Barbatos reached down and grabbed Diavolo’s heavy cock. He’d given the length of it a few tugs to smear around the precum that started to leak out of the tip before Barbatos angled the head of it his entrance. The butler broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Diavolo’s to watch the Prince’s dick spear him open.

Both demons let out a mixture of a sigh and a trill as Barbatos lowered himself onto Diavolo’s length until the entirety of it was inside him. Even through the shirt, Diavolo could feel Barbatos’ cock throb and twitch with need as he adjusted to the Prince’s size. Trying to ease the tension his loyal servant felt, Diavolo placed wet, open-mouth kisses against the column of the demon’s neck. The feeling of Diavolo’s mouth on his skin only made Barbatos buck his hips.

“Please move…fuck I can’t take it anymore…you feel so good,” Diavolo breathed against Barbatos’ ear, hissing slightly when he felt the demon’s hole squeeze him at the praise. A little chuckle sounded from the royal as Barbatos whined softly.

Slowly, Barbatos ground his hips into Diavolo’s. The action did little to ease the tension inside of Barbatos as it caused the head of Diavolo’s dick to rub over his prostate. Barbatos let out another little whine and this time committed fully to actions. Raising his hips up slightly, Barbatos dropped himself back down on Diavolo’s length. The movement had caught Diavolo off guard and his hand flung themselves to grab at Barbatos’ ass, a hand on each cheek. The Prince kneaded at the tender flesh while Barbatos worked himself on his cock.

Leaning forward to nip at Barbatos’ earlobe, Diavolo whispered soft praises to his assistant, not missing the way his breath would hitch or the little noises he would make in response. Barbatos’ rhythm was slow at first, but the demon gradually upped his pace once he got over the sting of Diavolo’s impressive girth stretching him out. Only when the head of Diavolo’s cock would brush over his prostate would Barbatos falter and release a little trill.

“My Lord…!” Barbatos started but was quickly cut off by one of Diavolo’s hands releasing his ass to tug at his untouched erection instead.

“I love it when you call me that Barbs…” Diavolo’s voice was deep and gravelly in Barbatos’ ear, the haughtiness of it running a shiver up the butler’s spine. Barbatos only whined and slumped against Diavolo’s chest, his body quickly becoming tired from working himself on the Prince’s cock.

Taking over, Diavolo slumped back into the chair once more, pulling Barbatos’ chest against his. His hand removed itself from Barbatos’ length, much to the demon’s dismay, to resume its place on his ass. Grabbing the supple skin tightly, Diavolo’s hips thrust up into Barbatos roughly. The change in pace pulled a breathy gasp from Barbatos and he held onto Diavolo’s biceps tightly, so he wasn’t bucked off. Each one of Diavolo’s thrusts landed dead on Barbatos’ prostate and the demon thought he was going to die from pleasure.

“My Lord…please! I’m going to…pleasepleasepleaseplease…” Barbatos whined in Diavolo’s hold, his body thrumming with each powerful thrust.

“Urrrgh! Cum for me Barbs…cum on my cock, you can do it…!” Diavolo ground out, his pace stuttering slightly from Barbatos’ babbling.

Not one to deny a command, Barbatos came untouched on Diavolo’s cock. White spurts of his seed covered both their chests and ruined the shirt Diavolo was wearing. At the feeling of Barbatos’ hole tightening and spasming around his length, Diavolo felt like he had the air punched out of him. His hips stuttered and he could only give a few more thrusts before his was cumming deep inside of his loyal companion. Diavolo groaned at his cock throbbed and jumped inside of Barbatos, the butler’s entrance milking for the Prince for all he was worth.

With his length softening, Diavolo pulled himself out of Barbartos’ entrance and laid there with the demon for a moment. The pair basked in their afterglows together for a moment. The only sound in the room had been their combined breathing. Barbatos let out a little sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as he felt Diavolo’s sticky cum drip from his entrance and onto the Prince’s slacks. The butler got back on his knees and looked over the expanse of Diavolo’s body to view the damage.

“How am I going to get these stains out?” Barbatos huffed out before his cheeks reddened from the sound of Diavolo’s laughter.

“Worry about it later Barbs,” Diavolo sighed out, pulling his right-hand man back against his chest. The Prince rested his chin on the crown of Barbatos’ head and just sat there peacefully. Their breathing mingled easily, and they sat there for as long as they could before their presence was sure to be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
